This invention pertains to a cleaning device for cleaning textile surfaces which may be utilized in conjunction with a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the invention relates to a device with an electrically driven machining tool and a housing having a suction duct connectable to the vacuum cleaner.
Various devices for cleaning textile surfaces are known in the art. These devices are furnished with an electromotor which activates a rotary brush which performs cleaning of textile surfaces. These devices, however, have certain disadvantages.
Rotatable brushes, such as rollers or discs, in operation pass the nap of the textile only superficially so that cleaning carried out by conventional devices is not sufficiently intensive. Furthermore, such known devices equipped wih roller brushes are relatively high for convenient handling.
Additional arrangements are required in the prior art cleaning devices for removal of cleaning means therefrom. The devices therefore are provided with a suction motor which is not used during cleaning.